This invention is in the field of viewing objects (i.e. birds, wildlife, targets, etc.) with precision from afar. Generally, such viewing has been accomplished by the use of such visual implements as binoculars, telescopes, monoculars and other visual aids. These implements, while extremely useful, do have certain disadvantages such as, (1) difficulty of holding the implement still, (2) fatigue caused by holding the implement, (3) use of one or both hands cutting down on their use for other purposes, and (4) frequent movement of hands causing detection of user by prey or adversaries.